


Last Christmas

by FateTrash



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, fate - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Fate Hollow Ataraxia, M/M, Multi-chapter is only because of the 'choice' you can make to proceed in the story, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FateTrash/pseuds/FateTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this last year as a Secret Santa. Lancer's an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You know, rumour has it that the supermarket deals killer and the part-time jobs lad are together.”

So was the talk of the day lately in the Miyama shopping district. The sun was shining, but the temperature had dropped. In the evening, the weather was predicted to take a sharp turn for snow. But such rumors and the weather were not such big news that it would influence the prices in the supermarket.

Or would it?

**— > Yes, of course it affects it dramatically! **  
[I Gave You My Heart - route]  
  
—> No, that’s stupid.   
{You Gave It Away - route} [Go to Chapter 2]

**— > Yes, of course it affects it dramatically!  
                           [I Gave You My Heart - route]**

“How much did groceries cost again?!” The shrill voice of Tohsaka Rin assaulted his ears as the maid of the house, the so called supermarket deals killer, or more commonly known as Archer handed over the receipt for today.

Before he could get a word in, she continued to speak. “Don’t you always go early so you can get the discounted items that are still fresh? Archer, this costs twice as much as what you get daily!”

Opening his mouth for the second time, the Servant finally got a word in. “I—“

“This is because you’re always making extras for the stray cats and dog isn’t it? You’re the one said it wouldn’t affect the bill and that’s why I agreed to it!”

“Rin. Calm down, this is two days’ worth of food. They had imported pumpkin that I could use to make porridge with, along with pork.” To settle Rin’s anger down was first. What came next would be… “And…I’m not really feeding the strays… Just every now and then.”

“It’s because that you feed them, they keep coming back.  _But if it makes you happy…_ ” Huffing and crossing her arms, Rin takes another look at the receipt. If it was for two days, then she supposed it was acceptable. What wasn’t is these strays that keep coming back and stealing her Archer.

“Anyways, you ran off today before I could say, but I’m going over to Shi—Emiya-kun’s place tonight. Sakura’s preparing a hotpot and I’m not missing it. So you’re having dinner alone.”

“That’s fine. I’ll leave extras in the fridge so if you get hungry in the night, you can heat it up.” While the thought of Rin doing so was a rather inelegant picture, the Servant knew better than to think it was beneath her.

“L-like I would do something like that!”

——-  
  
A small bowl of cooked tuna that was mixed with cat food was placed in the front yard of the Tohsaka mansion. A Servant crouched there, clad in black was surrounded by cats that would jump over the frightening aura of the place, attracted to the sweet scent of the tuna. The sizes varied, smaller cats and then there were larger cats, one or two with collars that had probably ran out from the house just for this meal.

“Aren’t ya popular, Archer? All these kittens lined up to receive your affection. Now, if only I was so lucky with the ladies.” Crouched on top of the wall, with his arms hanging loosely in between his legs, Lancer watches the scene unfold before him, lazy smile stretched on his face as he watches the gentle expression on the other’s Servant wash away to be placed with an irritated one.

“Yes, please. Go to these ‘ladies’ of yours, maybe they’ll feed you instead. Rin has already been complaining that I’m feeding stray cats and ‘dog’.” Archer stood up, leaving the bowl there so the cats could eat their share. He spared the Lancer a brief glare before turning and heading back inside the mansion.

“Don’t call me a dog!” Totally not cute – the thought crosses Lancer’s mind briefly as he dusted off his bright shirt, following the other Servant into the house.

“But if the little lady already knows, then why don’t I just go and tell—“ Narrowly avoiding the sharp blade that was just a centimeter from his nose, Lancer kept his body tilted back, hands held up in mock defeat. “I seriously don’t get ya sometimes. It’s not like it’s Earth shattering news.” Making the motion of mild jazz hands in the hands, Lancer set them down as Archer pulled away to set dinner out onto the table.

“Would you like a bone for dinner?”

“Alright, alright, you’re so g’damn sensitive to this kind of shit.” Falling down into a chair, Lancer took a whiff of the air. Damn, that was good. “Anyways, what’s the deal? Little lady ditch you for the kid again?” He asked, looking around the empty house. “Does this mean we’re on a date right now?”

“ **I am the bo—** “

“I take it back, I take it back. May we please just have dinner?”

As it snowed outside, two Servants with very different philosophies for life sat together in the warm abode, sharing food and time together.

While these days would vanish one day, the four-day repeat would be solved, normal lives would continue and they would only remember perhaps only a selected few memories, Lancer believed it to be worthwhile, while Archer saw little point in it.

“…You should make that expression more.” Halting his action, Lancer spoke from the heart, smiling towards the other Servant who wore a much gentler expression, something that he would qualify as a smile. At Archer’s puzzled expression, Lancer shook his head.

“ _I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself_.”

The boy who dreamed of peace, of smiling faces but was only giving betrayal, tears and pain. The boy who never knew what it truly meant to have something of his own that made him happy. Such a troublesome of person, Archer was. But it was because how troublesome he was that Lancer wouldn’t leave him alone.

And he knew, after these four days, he’d definitely find a way to get promoted from being a stray.


	2. You Gave It Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative route.

**– > No, that’s stupid.  
                           [You Gave It Away - route]**

 

“Chocolate chip cookies! Shirou, you’re the beeeeest.” Abashedly tilting away from the overbearing father, Archer couldn’t really do much but let the other croon over him.

If he was being honest, it was… kind of nice.

But he wasn’t. “Kiritsugu, it’s just cookies. I saw them on sale.” Archer shook his head slightly and seated his father upright again, refilling their cup with hot tea. “Don’t eat them all in one day, alright? And brush your teeth or you’ll get cavities.”

For whatever reason, this odd Carnival had brought upon many people into the same place. Archer questioned it, but to be spotted by Emiya Kiritsugu on the street, who then proceeded to stare at him and mess up his hair. ‘If it isn’t Shirou!’ the man had cheerfully addressed… Archer had little excuse to not come over and visit his old man every now and then.

“Yes, yes, of course.” The man rocked side to side happily with the gift that he had received. Head in the clouds it took a sip of hot tea and a moment of silence for something that had been bothering him to pop up to the front of his mind.

“Ah! That’s right. There was something I wanted to talk to you about, Shirou.” The man, in all seriousness, sets down his tea and straightened his back. However, the pack of chocolate chip cookies was still in his lap.

“I’m not sure if rumors are…trustworthy, to say. But I believe it’s around time that we had a little talk.”

There was an odd sinking feeling in his gut. But out of the sheer (mistake)respect he had for Kiritsugu, Archer sets down his cup of tea to look to the man. “Alright. What did you want to talk about?”

“While I know you’re an adult and have the free will to choose who you like, whether it’s a guy or a girl, it’s still important that you know what you’re doing and that you’re being safe.”

“Stop. Stop right there.” Archer held up a hand while the other covered his face. “I really don’t… It’s too early for this.” He took a deep breath in, composing himself and brought his hands back to himself. “Start from the beginning, what’s going on?”

Kiritsugu slouched over slightly. “The rumors! That you’re going out with some part-timer!” He protested. “What’s the guy like, Shirou, what happened to all the girls that floated around you? Why did you end up choosing a guy?” While he had said that Archer would have the free will to go out with whoever they wanted, Kiritsugu was protesting all the same with his tone and choice of words.

“Part-timer?” Archer repeated with a frown. He made a wise choice to not comment on the latter part of Kiritsugu’s rant. “Do you mean—“

“Don’t worry about it, father. I’ll make sure to take good care of Archer.”

A third person had entered the house.

A third person was sitting next to Archer.

A third person with an obnoxious shirt and blue hair.

A third person who had bowed his head down towards Kiritsugu.

“So please, let me marry hi—“

A rain of swords happened faster than Kiritsugu could pull out his gun.

Ah, Lancer died again.


End file.
